The Disney Adventure: The Journey of two Sisters
by Schoollie
Summary: Two stepsisters were home alone together, until one sister reads a spell that sends them to the Kingdom of Disneyland, separating one another into different locations. Eva must find her stepsister, with help of some familiar Disney friends; Will Eva and Eve find their way home or get in trouble with the villains they meet along the way?
1. Meet the cast

The Disney Adventure Cast

Eva Sinclair

Age: 10

Alignment: Good

Appearance: Light tanned skin, black long silky hair, heart shaped birthmark on forehead, slim body and legs, blue eyes, freckled face, and a green headband

Personality: Selfless, caring, funny, brave, generous, kind, courageous, playful, timid, intelligent, smart, cool and hip, and a pure dreamer

Talents: Swim Team (Gold), Dance (Champion), Martial Arts (Black Belt 20th degree), Musician, Dancer (Champion), Imitations, Fencing (Gold), Singer, Archer (Champion)

Weapons: Sword, shield, wand

Loves: All things Disney, fairies, adventure, flowers, princesses, helping others

Hates: Being told what to do, All things evil, and being alone

Dreams: Being a Nobel Prize Poet/writer

Relation: Eve's stepsister and Mr. Sinclair's birth daughter

Eve Sinclair

Age: 10

Alignment: Good

Appearance: Light tanned skin, black short shiny hair with red highlight, slim body and legs, blue eyes, freckled face, and a pink hair bow

Personality: Outgoing, optimistic, helpful, selfless, caring, kind, courageous funny, playful, generous, intelligent, smart, and a pure dreamer

Talents: Archer (Gold), Dance (Champion), Impressions, Martial Arts (Black Belt), Musician, Swim Team (Gold), Dancer (Champion), Fencing (Silver), Singer

Loves: All things Disney, adventure, flowers, fairies, princesses, helping others

Hates: All things evil, being pushed around, and being in darkness

Dreams: Being a World famous Dancer

Relation: Eva's stepsister and Mrs. Sinclair's birth daughter


	2. Prologue

Plot: Two stepsisters were home alone together, until one sister reads a spell that sends them to the Kingdom of Disneyland, separating one another into different locations. Eva must find her sibling, with help of some familiar Disney friends; Will Eva and Eve find their way home or get in trouble with the villains they meet along the way?

Disclaimer: I only own Eva and Eve, I don't own anybody else.

Chapter 1: The beginning of adventure

Eva and Eve Sinclair were in the game room in their mansion at 60 Beverly Park in Beverly Hills in the prettiest part of Los Angeles. Eva and Eve were playing Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Eve and Eve smiled at each other as they played their game. Eve's widowed mother married Eva's father after Eva lost her mother to sickness as Eve lost her father to a car crash. At first Eve and Eva never got along, they argued and fought all the time. When all is at its wits end, they discovered Epic Mickey as they began to play together. Over the game, the two sisters bonded and from that moment on they were thick as thieves.

As they played on the Wii, Eva said, "Okay, remember I get that one, and when I tell you to get ready, you shoot, got it?" Eve nodded. Eve was black haired, but she had a red highlight on her head. Eva was also black haired, but she had a purple birthmark on her forehead in the shape of a heart as Eva said, "Now, shoot!" Eve pressed her button as she said, "I got this! I got this!" Eva and Eve cheered as she cried, "Yes, the next level!" The girl high fived each other as two pairs of eyes peeked the corner as Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair smiled. Back at the parlor, Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair was in their chairs as they sipped on tea as Mrs. Sinclair said, "Isn't it wonderful that our girls have finally gotten along?" Mr. Sinclair said, "Yes, at first they were at each other's throats, but now they are a duo. Honey, it's like a miracle from my lost wife and your lost husband to bless us with a second chance of family. This past year, it was hard for Eva when she lost her mother from that terrible sickness. And for me, it was difficult for me to cope with, Amelia was my true love." Mrs. Sinclair said, "I see what you mean, when my husband Evan was alive, Eve was able to laugh and joke, but when he died from that car crash, her laughter vanished, and her light."

Mr. Sinclair thought as he said, "You know, we should go out, just you and me." Mrs. Sinclair said, "We could, but what about the girls?" Mr. Sinclair said, "We will be gone for three hours, what kind of damage can two stepsisters like them cause?" Mrs. Sinclair laughed as Eva and Eve came in as Eva said, "Dibs on the popcorn!" Eve cried, "I'm on soda duty!" Eva pulled out a bag of popcorn and turned on the microwave as she pressed a green button for popcorn. Eve took out a litter bottle of Pepsi as Eve cried, "Hurry, Eva! Sleeping Beauty is on in five minutes!" Eva turned and said, "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Eve poured the soda in their favorite cups as she cut two lemons as she used a lemon squeezer on a small bowl that was sprinkled with salt. Eva finished melting the butter as she poured it on the freshly made popcorn in a big red bowl. Mr. Sinclair said, "Like I said, they will be fine." Mrs. Sinclair sighed as the girls left for the TV Room as she sat on the big bean bag chairs as Sleeping Beauty was on. Eva smiled as Eve munched on a piece of popcorn dipped with lemon juice, Eva said, "Oh, I love this movie!" Eve agreed as she said, "Did you know that Verna Felton played The Fairy Godmother in Cinderella and The Queen of Hearts in the film Alice in Wonderland?" Eva nodded as she said, "Yeah, I know. And Eleanor Audley played Madame Leota from the The Haunted Mansion ride and Lady Tremaine from Cinderella."

Eva sipped some soda off her cup as she said, "I wonder what mom and dad are up to." Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair came in the TV room all dressed up, Eva asked, "Mom, Dad, where are you going? Out to dinner?" Mr. Sinclair said, "Yep, I invited the Missus here for a small dinner tonight at the Le' Crèmes Restaurant." Eva asked, "The one that serve Traditional French food? The big restaurant one across from Main Street?" Mr. Sinclair nodded as Eve looked up and asked, "Oh, you're going out, Daddy?" Mrs. Sinclair said, "Yes, and we were just think that maybe we can let you girls stay home alone tonight." The girls cheered wildly as they chanted, "We're staying alone tonight, yay! We're staying alone tonight, yay!" Mr. Sinclair chuckled as he said, "I wish they could say that in school." Mrs. Sinclair joked, "Oh, haw haw!" Mr. Sinclair cleared his throat as he said, "Ok, girls. If you are staying here, then you know the rules: No fighting, not playing ball in the house, no answering the phone, 'City morgue', and no making a mess. Remember there are phones around the house, in case of emergencies, there's some leftover pizzas from last night, in case you get hungry, and if there is a burglar in the house either go to the panic room or use a baseball bat to knock him out." Mrs. Sinclair swatted him in the arm as she said, "Dear!" Eve and Eva laughed as Mrs. Sinclair said, "We'll be back at eleven, so I expect you girls to be in bed by ten thirty."

Eve and Eva nodded as Mrs. Sinclair gave them both a kiss on the forehead as Mr. Sinclair did the same. Mr. Sinclair took his coat as Mrs. Sinclair took her pink purse and coat as they chatted on the way to the door. As their parents left, the two sisters continued to watch Sleeping Beauty. Then the film was at 'Once Upon a dream" when Eva's was low on her drink as she said, "I'm just going to get more soda, do we need anything else?" Eve said, "Yeah, we need more popcorn. I'll go with you." Eva said, "No, that's alright. BRB." She left with the bowl as Eve sighed as she watched the screen. Ten minutes later, Eva came back with new popcorn and soda litter bottle at hand. Eve took the soda as Eva took a piece of popcorn. It was after eight when the film ended as Eva sighed, "Now, that was a great movie." Eve nodded as she said, "You know, what would be awesome?" Eva asked, "What, Eve?" Eve said, "I wish we could enter the world of Disney, where we can fight pirates like Peter Pan and Captain Jack Sparrow or save princesses like Prince Eric and Prince Phillip, or be heroes like Hercules and Mulan, and even fight for freedom like Merida and Pocahontas." Eva said, "Yeah, but it will be a hot day in December until that happens."

Then they heard the doorbell as they got spooked. Eve asked, "Who could be here at this hour, it's late for anyone to be out." Eve and Eva walked cautiously to the door as they opened it, only to see nothing, but a letter. They looked up only to see a cloaked figure walking away as Eva said, "Okay, that's creepy." Eve said, "I'm scared." Eve picked up the letter to see their address written in white glitter ink with no return address. They closed the door as they picked up the bowl, cups, and soda as they remained quiet. In the living room, they were reading. When they were alone, the house was ominously quiet as Eve turned the radio on as she placed a Disney disk. The song was from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, when Eve broke the ice, "So?" Eva looked from her Beauty and the Beast book as she asked, "So, what?" Eve asked, "The letter. What did the letter say?" Eva said, "Didn't read it, still in my pocket." Eve asked, "Think we should open it." Eva said, "Not a good idea. We don't know who sent the letter to us, it could be a trap." Eve said, "It's just a letter, maybe whoever write this for us, forgot to write their return address. It's just a simple and common mistake for anyone to do." Eva said, "Maybe you're right." Eva took out the letter and opened it. All that was inside was a word, LATROPDNALYENSIDNEPO. Everything else was blank and empty. Eva was confused as she said, "According to this note, it just says 'LATROPDNALYENSIDNEPO'." At her words, the lights went off as Eve said, "Whoa." Eve yelled, "Ok, now I am really scared!" Eva said, "Don't worry, Dad kept some flashlights in his desk for this sort of thing, stay right here and I will feel my way to the desk." Through the darkness, Eva tried to find the desk, but bumped into a shelf and a chair as she was able to feel the wooden corner as she opened a drawer and found a bunch of flashlights inside. Eve heard a voice as she turned to the halls and found a flashing light, Eve saw it was coming from the TV room as she followed it. As she made it in, she let out a gasp. As for Eva she took two flashlights, Eva said, "Ok, Eve! I got the flashlights, here's yours!" She waited to hear Eve's response, but it was silent. Eva turned her flashlight on as she saw that Eve was gone. Eva called out, "Eve? Eve? Evy, where are you? I told you to stay put!" Then she heard a scream as Eva followed Eve's scream to the TV room when she saw her sister getting sucked inside the television set as Eve cried, "Eva! Help me!" Eva ran to the TV to fetch her, but it was too late. Eve was taken in by force as Eva cried, "EVE! Hold on, I'm coming!" Eva ran to the TV as she jumped in after her.

All that was left was only two flashlights as the lights went back on as the TV stopped glowing. Eva was falling as she saw her sister in the light as the light was gone as she cried, "EVE!" But Eva landed on a hard surface as everything went black…


	3. Meet the Disney Characters

Plot: Two stepsisters were home alone together, until one sister reads a spell that sends them to the Kingdom of Disneyland, separating one another into different locations. Eva must find her stepsister, with help of some familiar Disney friends; Will Eva and Eve find their way home or get in trouble with the villains they meet along the way?

Summary: After Eve vanishes, Eva jumps in after her. Where is Eve and where did Eva landed on?

Chapter 2: Meet the Disney friends

Eva moaned as she felt something wet as she heard voices, "Is she ok? That was some fall. Her hair is gorgeous. Gosh, I hope she's alright. Ruff! Shh, Pluto, she's moving!" Eva opened her eyes as she felt a wet towel on her forehead as she saw silhouettes of two mice, two dogs, and two ducks as she said, "What?" A voice said, "Gawrsh, do you think she's alright?" Another male voice said, "Of course not, you big palooka! She fell from the sky!" A third voice said, "Donald! Goofy! Shhh, she's awake!" Eva blinked as she tried to get up as a female voice said, "Try not to hurt yourself, dear." A second female said, "You okay? That was some big landing you did back there." Eva groaned as said, weary, "Where am I?" Eva looked around and saw she was in a white bed as she had a towel on her head as the first voice said, "Gawrsh, you fell from the sky. We found you lying on the ground." The second male voice said, "You were knocked out, so we took you in." Eva said, "Thanks, so where-"

Her words were cut off as she turned to see her saviors, the two mice were identical, except the other mice had a pink dress, pink heels, and a matching hair bow with polka dots, the second mice was wearing red pants with yellow buttons and yellow shoes. The two ducks looked almost the same, but the first duck was wearing a blue sailor suit and a matching beret and the second duck was wearing a purple dress, with matching heels and hair bow. The dogs looked different, the small one was yellowish-orange with a black tail and a green collar and the tall one was wearing a green marrowbone-shaped fedora, an orange turtleneck with long sleeves, a brown vest, blue pants, and brown shoes. Eva noticed that the two mice and tall dog were wearing white gloves.

Eva recognized them anywhere and simply said their names.

Eva looked them and said, "Mickey and Minnie Mouse… Donald and Daisy Duck… Goofy… and Pluto?" Minnie raised her brow and asked, "How did you know our names?" Eva began to laugh and said, "Wait, I know! I am dreaming! I must be dreaming. You guys are just cartoons, you're not real. I bet I am at home sleeping in the library with Eve." Donald asked, "Dreaming? But, little girl. You are awake." Goofy said, "Gawrsh, maybe she hit her head too hard." Eva tried to get up, but her chest hurts as Mickey said, "Oh, gosh. You mustn't get up. You were hurt badly." Eva felt Mickey's hand to her chest as she said, "Nope, I'm not dreaming. So wait, all of this is real?" Daisy said, "Yeah, looks like it." Eva groaned, "No, no, no. So then; it's true, my stepsister is gone?" Donald asked, "Stepsister?" Minnie then said, "So then, there is another human here?" Eva nodded as she said, "My stepsister was taken from me. She was sent to the light and I jumped in after, but I lost sight of her. None of you guys have seen her, right?" Goofy scratched his head as he said, "Gawrsh, we haven't even seen her. Just you." Eva looked sad as Mickey said, "Well, don't worry. We'll find her." Eva popped up and smiled as she said, "You will? Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Mickey smiled and said, "Sure, what are friends for? You know our names so what's yours?" Pluto placed his head on the bed as Eva smiled and began to gently pet him as she said, "I'm Eva. Eva Sinclair. And my stepsister's name is Eve." Daisy said, "It's nice to meet you, Eva." Eva smiled as Donald asked, "But what do you mean about 'stepsister'?" Eva explained, "My dad got married to Eve's mother when my mom passed away. When we were told that we're sisters, Eve and I never got along, in fact, we hated each other, but when we got the new game, 'Epic Mickey', we began to bond. Now she and I are thick as thieves." Goofy asked, "Thick as thieves?" Minnie explained, "It means when two people or more bond." Eva said, "Exactly, but now she's out there to who knows where." Mickey said, "You know, we have a friend who had the same problem and Cinderella helped her out too." Eva asked, "You mean Princess Sofia of Enchantia, from Sofia the first?" Daisy raised her brow as she asked, "And how is it that you know her?" Eva said, "Eve and I are all time Disney fans. We know everything and everyone!" Donald scoffed as he said, "Yeah, right." Eva scowled at Donald, "Are you challenging me, Donald Duck?" Donald said, "I bet you don't know everything." Eva said, "I'll prove it. I'll start with Daisy. So, Daisy hates it when you forget dates, she has a talent for fashion, and she had a desire to be an actress."

Daisy said, "Wow, that's amazing." Donald said, "Ok, you got her, now, do me!" Eva though about it as she said, "Donald, you have a bad temperament, birthday June 9th, and that your middle name is Flauntleroy. And even though you have a bad side, you care about everyone, even Daisy. Oh, yeah and one more thing, you are part goose." The gang looked amazed at her as Donald looked embarrassed, "Aw, phooey, you made your point." Eva looked at Goofy as she said, "You have a funny personality, have a son named Max, a wife named Mrs. Geef, who passed away in a car accident, a pet elephant named Delores, and your birthday in May 25th." Goofy said, "Well, whaddya know? She's right! A-hyuck!"

Eva stared at Minnie as she said, "Minnie, your true name is Minerva, a Peke dog named Fifi, who is also longtime wife of Pluto, and you hate being pursued by Pete and/or Mortimer and you love hair bows." Minnie smiled and said, "That's right." Eva beckoned Minnie closer as she whispered, "And one personal note, you're too good for Pete and Mortimer, they will never appreciate you." Minnie giggled as Eva looked at Pluto as she said, "Pluto, Fifi is your wife, you have five puppies, and one son named Pluto Jr., you don't like to make Mickey unhappy, a great sense of smell, a severe hatred of cats, and you are extremely loyal to Mickey and you try to help him no matter what." Pluto looked amazed at her as he nodded his head quickly and said, "Yeah, Yeah, yeah!" Eva chuckled as Pluto began licking her face as Eva giggled as she said, "Hey, hey! Cut it out! You silly doggy! You silly pooch!" Pluto obeyed as he hopped off as they all joined in with Eva's laughter. Mickey and Eve stared as she said, "Mickey, you hate it when Mortimer or Pete tries to flirt with Minnie, your real name is Michael, you hate being used in any way, and you're an apprentice on magic by Master Yen Sid." Mickey was amazed by her knowledge as Eva added, "Oh and one more thing, you have a long lost half-brother named Oswald the Lucky rabbit, who you met at a magic place called Wasteland when you accidently destroyed Yen Sid's project." Mickey's eyes widened as he said, "Well, hot dog! You're like a book of Disney! You do know everyone!"

Eva smiled and blushed as she said, "Like I said, my sister and I are the Disney experts on planet Earth." The gang smiled as Eva noticed, "Hey, I am not in pain anymore, think I should get up." Minnie asked, "Why don't you try it?" Eva got out as she found out, that her chest is healed and that her head was no longer sore. Eva then saw she was not in her shirt and jeans, she was wearing a white robe as she asked, "So, wait, where am I?" Minnie said, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Disneyland." She walked to the balcony to see the Kingdom of Disneyland; it was like Magic Kingdom was merged with Disneyland and all the Disneyland resorts from around the world. Eva was awed by the surroundings. Eva said, "This is amazing. I feel like Belle when she first arrived to the Beast's castle." Mickey asked, "So, Eva? What are planning to do to get Eve back?" Eva said, "I need to get help. I need the help of someone you knows where Eve could be. So, who does anyone know who could have that much info?" They thought as they said, "Master Yen Sid!" Eva said, "Yeah, he's wiser, plus he knows more that we do, we have to seek Yen Sid's help! Where can I find him?" Goofy pointed as he said, "There! That's his tower!" Eva looked over the horizon to see a tower on the far left of the castle as Eva said, "The Mysterious Tower, looks like the one from Kingdom Hearts." Eva turned and walked to the door as she said, "Well, guys looks like I'm off. I have to find my sister."

Daisy said, "Wait, you can't expect to find her that easily." Eva said, "That's why I need his help." Daisy replied, "I know, what I mean is, you can't expect to find her without someone going with you." Eva said, "Thanks for the offer, but Eve is my responsibility. And we are family. You don't give up on family. I have to go find her alone, plus I don't want to put you guys in danger too." Mickey said, "Are you sure? You don't know who you will go up against." Eva said, "Listen, Eve means the world to me, if I stay here, who knows what could happen to her. Plus my stepsister and I can easily recognize any Disney location from France to Atlantis, DunBroch to Corona, and Ancient China to Arendelle. Even Pixie Hollow and Neverland. I think I know my way around." All was quiet as Minnie asked, "Are you sure, you'll be all right?" Eva nodded as she said, "But I could use new clothing and what happened to my other clothes?" Minnie explained, "Your other clothes were torn, but will take a while to mend." Eva said, "Looks like I am going to need some new clothes. Is anyone here a master of fashion?" Daisy gleefully squealed as she took Eva to the dressing room. Daisy spent a half an hour to make Eva a perfect outfit, one that will make her feel like a gentlewoman and a princess. Then after designing, snipping, sewing, and modeling, Daisy was finished with Eva's dress.

It was a green column lace dress with a high to low waistline, an off the shoulders neckline, angel sleeves and a brown leather vest. Eva was amazed how free it feels as she said, "I hope this dress will give me flexibility to swim, karate, or fence." Daisy explained that it does that as Goofy gave her a silver sword and placed on her arm an iron shield that will appear by a click of a button for battle. Donald gave her a crystal wand for protection and magic; Minnie gave her a white hair bow to protect her from dark magic. Pluto presented Eve with green crystal heeled shoes for speed as Mickey gave her an important item; it was their treasure, the Talisman of Dreams. It was a thin chained with a big medal coin with three gems. Minnie said, "Eva, you're ready." Daisy said, "Promise me that you will be careful!" Goofy said, "Good luck." Pluto gave her a kiss on the cheek, Donald said, "Take care of yourself and remember to smile along the way!" Eva nodded as Mickey said, "Good bye and good luck." Eva gave a smile and a nod as she left the castle and was outside.

Eva was in the middle of Main Street as she stopped in front of The Mysterious Tower as she took a deep breath and said, "For Eve. I promised Eve." Then walked to the door and knocked. The door magically opened as she heard a booming voice, "Come in." Eva's heart nearly stopped as she walked in.

Eve was still falling as she was in another world as she saw that her stepsister was gone as she cried, "EVA!" But she landed on the cold hard surface as she was knocked out cold.

Where has Eve landed? And will she catch up with her stepsister?


End file.
